


La nouvelle de la pègre

by Laura85



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-20
Updated: 2018-10-20
Packaged: 2019-08-04 21:11:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 16
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16354376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laura85/pseuds/Laura85
Summary: Iris Delnarve n'est pas du genre à se laisser faire dans le monde de la criminalité. Elle décide alors d'attaquer ses adversaires en créant une alliance avec l'homme le plus détesté : Oswald Cobblepot.Mais est-ce vraiment une bonne idée ?





	La nouvelle de la pègre

**Author's Note:**

> Ceci est une histoire entre Oswald Cobblepot et un personnage féminin originale. C'est ma première histoire, mais j'accepte toutes critiques !

Je voudrais juste préciser que la publication sera irrégulière .Mais je vais essayer de souvent publier. 


End file.
